House Stark
House Stark is one of the nine Great Houses of Westeros and the Paramount House of the North. Prior to Aegon's Conquest, the Starks ruled as Kings of Winter for ten thousand years. However, recognizing the impossibility of a fight with dragons, King Torrhen Stark bent the knee so was allowed to keep his lands and became the first Warden of the North. Traits and Characteristics The Starks are known for being a good-looking family with traditionally dark hair and grey eyes. Most are well-built and sturdy. They are also known for having a particular fondness for the cold which most others would find intolerable. Additionally, Starks are noted to have ancient magic which allow them to enter the minds of animals. This ability, called warging, is extremely rare and only possessed by certain members of the family. Even rarer still is greensight. This ability allows Starks have prophetic dreams, though they are rarely ineligible. Customs The Starks have buried their dead in the crypt of Winterfell for ten thousand years. Whenever a member of House Stark dies, they are interred inside and a statue of their likeness is placed in front of their resting place with a sword in hand. Stark Legend tells that these swords prevent angry spirits from rising again. The Starks follow the Old Gods, and they are the only one of the Great Houses to do so. As Wardens of the North, the Starks have a long history of support for the Night's Watch which the other kingdoms lack. Many members of House Stark have gone to the Wall willingly to serve, and many have risen to Lord Commander during their time there. Dancing Dragons The Starks and the North supported Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen during the Dance of the Dragons. House Stark During Dancing Dragons Fire & Blood Born Again House Stark During Fire & Blood Born Again * Lord Rickard Stark ** Lady Lyarra Stark *** Lord Brandon Stark *** Lord Eddard Stark **** Lady Ashara Dayne ***** Lyarra Snow (Bastard Daughter) **** Lady Catelyn Tully ***** Robb Stark ***** Sansa Stark ***** Arya Stark ***** Brandon Stark ***** Rickon Stark *** Queen Lyanna Stark **** King Rhaegar I Targaryen ***** House Targaryen *** Benjen Stark * Lord Rodrik Stark ** Lady Berna Cerwyn *** Lord Brandon Stark **** Lady Marysa Elliver ***** Lord Walton Stark ***** Lord Torrhen Stark *** Lord Edric Stark **** Lady Halinor Royce ***** Lord Brandon Stark ***** Lady Arsa Stark ***** Lord Joren Stark * Lord Brandon Stark ** Lady Lysara Tallhart *** Lord Harlon Stark **** Lady Nora Hornwood ***** Lord Harrdel Stark ***** Lady Bersa Stark ***** Lord Cregan Stark *** Lady Branda Stark **** Lord Vayon Poole ***** House Poole *** Lord Mariah Stark **** Lord Andar Stout ***** House Stout * Lady Serena Stark ** Lord Gerold Umber *** House Umber * Lady Aranna Stark ** Lord Malric Dustin *** House Dustin Household * Maester Luwin, Maester of Winterfell * Vayon Poole, Steward of Winterfell * Rodrik Cassel, Castellan of Winterfell * Arthur Dayne, Master-at-Arms of Winterfell * Jory Cassel, Captain of the Guards * Hullen, Master of Horse * Septa Mordane, Instructor to Lord Stark's Daughters * Septon Chayle, Keeper of Winterfell's Sept and Library * Mikken, Blacksmith of Winterfell * Farlan, Kennelmaster of Winterfell * Nan, Nanny to Stark Children * Gage, Cook of Winterfell Wards * Lord Theon Greyjoy * Lord Loras Tyrell * Lord Daryn Hornwood * Lady Dacey Mormont * Lady Alys Karstark * Lord Kaden Dustin * Lord Domeric Bolton * Lady Eddara Tallhart * Lady Jonelle Cerwyn * Lady Norela Stout Family Tree Sworn Houses * House Umber of Last Hearth * House Bolton of the Dreadfort * House Mormont of Bear Island * House Dustin of Barrowton * House Hornwood of Hornwood * House Manderly of White Harbor * House Karstark of the Karhold * House Glover of Deepwood Motte * House Cerwyn of the Cerwyn Fields * House Flint of Widow's Watch * House Reed of Greywater Watch Category:Game of Thrones Category:Dancing Dragons Category:Fire & Blood Born Again Category:Dragons' Conquest Category:Wars of Faith